FP - August, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11121-11240 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2399. *FP - July, 2399 *FP - September, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Going in for another assessment, ABBOTT THAY is annoyed by his counsellor SORAK when he is told he will be staying in Australia for another month. Feeling as though he is not being trusted enough, Abbott begrudgingly accepts his new assignments. Finally going to the doctor, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD confirm that she is actually pregnant and it is his. They decide to name their baby Diana after his mother. JILLIAN HORTON finds a lead in Roush and seeks out MERIK EVEK, petitioning him to look into things for the Federation. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE attempts to carry on despite her dad being gone when she gets a cryptic message from her father to look out for sign before getting an invitation to join the Federation Institute of Talented Youth. Believing the two messages are connected she agrees to join. Going on their first double date, FERRAN RON’IK and ZURI DORR are excited to go to the Napean restaurant with JACOB K’RRA. Once there, she gets a lot of attention and the two boys work together to fend off other suitors. Going back to Ferran’s place, one thing leads to another and the have a threesome, sealing the deal that Jacob is the new boyfriend and second to Ferran. ZURI arrives home to the Dorr residence where INDIRA DORR explains EBEN DORR knew she didn’t come home. Zuri lies and says she sent a communication and then deflects to Nerys by outing her new boyfriend Hayden. BRYCE WREN is finished with his modifications to DELANEY ALMIN’s device and goes to see her at her place. They get all her stuff and he tells her if she needs anything to find his counterpart in the past. INDIRA heads off to see KENNEDY FROBISHER who tells her more about Nerys’ boyfriend Hayden who , as well as having to go help out as a supervisor at the new ABGU tournament on a Vulcan moon. Indira explains that Jacob is happy now and officially with Zuri. Hearing that MARIAME ALMIN is on Earth and in trouble, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks her out. She explains that Delaney is missing, having only left a note about travelling around. Chris is supportive and tells her that he is expecting a baby daughter. Second Week Wishing to know even more about Hayden, INDIRA DORR goes to UNA-KORAN JATAR for the full scoop about Hayden and his previous marriage/children with Jatar’s sister. Third Week Back on Earth, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is being cleared of all his charges and pulls a prank on VYLIN ELBRUNNE. He breaks into the house and convinces her to make love to him one more time. In the morning, ANDRUS and VYLIN talk about his criminal behaviour when he announces to her that it was all an undercover mission and everything is really okay. Out for lunch, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE discuss gossip that Lali told them about Madam Rouge and decide that it would be better if Hirosam doesn’t associate with Leonardo Bashir anymore. DARON LETHO-EVEK is psyched to be trying out for football but NRR’BT MADDIX, looking for a replacement, thinks that kickboxing may be the boys style. In Australia, ABBOTT THAY and ALYSSA STANTON are having a free afternoon when alarms go off alerting them to go back to their quarters. Realizing something is wrong, gas starts to vent into the room and Abbott saves them, getting into a vent just before escaped psychopaths reach the room. ALYSSA and ABBOTT make their way to the medical bay in jefferies tubes only to see SORAK and an escaped convict named CHU’LAK perform a mindmeld to get authorization codes. Abbott attempts to help but is unable. Later, ALYSSA splits off to warn authorities, while ABBOTT uses his abilities to stop CHU’LAK and saves the day. SAMANTHA is back on Earth and has permission to talk to UNA-KORAN JATAR about the whole Chandra IV experience. Jatar doesn’t remember anything and offers to help out if he can get his memories back. KENNEDY FROSBIHER is about to head out for the ABGU tournament and tells INDIRA DORR about it, as well as Alexis Devereux disappearance on Chandra. Fourth Week Loading up their ship, the members of the UNUS crew chat and gossip about how they will spend their free time. ALAN, DOCU and KEFG’VO all tease BOLLO about his lady friend that he is going to see whenever he is in town. ABBOTT THAY has a meeting with SORAK who explains he is going to Vulcan for his own mental health issues and that Abbott is being released to Medina early. Preparing to leave, ABBOTT says his goodbyes to ALYSSA STANTON, both of them offering to remain in touch despite her still staying in Australia for awhile. LUKE UNA has finally graduated from the Academy in the fall ceremonies. VALENCIA ROSS is in attendance, along with Jatar, Katal and Cathasach. They have a special dance and then leave for their shuttle to Bajor early, VALENCIA and LUKE having sex for the first time since he got back from the mUniverse. BOLLO finds his lady friend again, revealing her to be MADI “IMARI” DAMAR. Having just been on a mission where she looked Boslic, she makes reference to starting up one more mission. Cardassia Plots Second Week Wishing to have things right with his daughter again, DURAS VENIK attempts to schmooze his daughter SISI VENIK. He brings her a sandwich and they talk about her bring grounded. She shows him a doll she wants badly and he agrees to buy it for her. Third Week Unsure how to cope with his marriage, CELAR BERN asks OZARA BERN’s advice about how to deal with Lana. Ozara recommends he be more assertive and take over his role as the man of the house - not letting Lana get away with so much. Taking his mothers advice, CELAR confronts LANA BERN on her behaviour but she gets more and more unset because he doesn’t understand her. Celar tells her to leave the house and spend some time at her parents to get over her problems. Fourth Week Missing her brother, ANI DAMAR contacts AARIX DAMAR on his internship and complains about how she has no more privacy because of the guard around her. Aarix tries to offer advice but is disappointed that Zeteri is still travelling around. Bajor Plots First Week Catching up at the Liu condo, HAYDEN LIU and LAUREN UNA talk about Lani’s disappearance and Hayden’s new interest - Nerys. Offering advice, Lauren prompts Hayden to keep at it. HAYDEN and NERYS DORR have their first date when he goes to see her at the art gallery. But, a large installation falls on her, prompting her to go into a trance. Worried, Hayden goes with Nerys to the hospital where she explains her Bijani nature. Later, they share their first kiss as Hayden confesses his feelings. EBEN is on Bajor, having come after finding out about Hayden. He confronts NERYS and she gets defensive, not wanting them to meet but Eben forces the issue. Second Week Having little other choice, NERYS DORR had lunch with her father EBEN DORR and her boyfriend HAYDEN LIU. Things go well as Eben presses him about his intentions with his daughter, feeling a bit better about things. After the dinner with Eben, NERYS and HAYDEN hang out, attempting to be positive and manage to continue their relationship despite her father’s efforts. Now back on the right side, TARA VONDREHLE wakes up in the hospital. ZAYN VONDREHLE is there and explains she was safe, though Cassica is still missing. Tara is further upset when she is told she had her baby aborted because of complications. Third Week Unable to sleep, TARA VONDREHLE occupies her time with cleaning to distract herself. ZAYN VONDREHLE is worried about his wife and puts her mind to other things, and thinks about babies. Finishing her trip to the Olympics and exploring around the quadrant, ZETERI DAMAR makes one last stop on Bajor. She seeks out HAYDEN LIU and talks to him about Damar men. Fourth Week Keeping up with their dates, NERYS DORR and HAYDEN LIU begin to progress into something more serious. Nerys explains to him that she isn’t looking for sex and Hayden is more than willing to wait. BENJAMIN WOLE has invited KATJE UHISE to his quarters and decided that he would stop drinking for her and to have a better sexual experience. However, his addiction to alcohol made his body reliant and he gets sick. KATJE visits with BENJAMIN in the hospital, hoping to get him help. Ben expresses his thanks and wishes to have Katje closer to him. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA seeks out HAYDEN and invites him to her opening of Munaziki’s. He agrees to go, as well as showing Mylee that Draken had been genetically altered to remove the Romulan/Trill components of his DNA. HAYDEN and NERYS go to the beach for a date where he invites her to the Munaziki opening as his date and they share a couple more intimate kisses. Vulcan Moon Plots Fourth Week During the ABGU, KENNEDY FROBISHER and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are able to finally catch up, talking about their dating life and some of their issues/concerns. Chandra IV Plots First Week Having arrived to the ‘FITY’ program, SAMANTHA is shocked when she meets her roommate ALEXIS DEVEREUX. Uncertain if she was in the right place, Alexi’s explains that this program isn’t for dancers, but smart academy or university graduates. SAMANTHA is in the infirmary, getting an injection when she leaves and runs into ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. They are both shocked to see the other there and that is when Andrus tells her he is undercover and she shouldn’t have come. Angered that Sam was brought to Chandra, ANDRUS confronts Dr. Mewelle. He explains she will be augmented and be bettered, but Andrus fights it and gets control back in regards to his daughter and hopes to get her out of the compound. Second Week Wasting no more time, JILLIAN HORTON brings the USS Titan with Captain Riker and his crew to Chandra IV. There, she finds ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and tells him about the siege. He explains about his daughter. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hears the commottion outside and tries to find her father but runs into Dr. Mewelle. ANDRUS and JILLIAN find SAMANTHA and Dr. Mewelle has her hostage but Andrus saves the day. On the Titan, ANDRUS and SAMANTHA are able to bond once more, sharing in their experiences together when Sam explains she really wants to get into the field of intelligence. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Now in the hands of GHISLAIN VIOBAHN, SOLIS CASSICA wakes to learn she will be his slave from now on in the mirror universe and needs to be more submissive. En route, CASSICA shows some of her fire to GHISLAIN which he finds amusing for the moment, but warns her not to test him with her constant questioning. ZAYN VONDREHLE and TAHMOH ALMIN cross over to the mUniverse in search of Tara. They find mKORAN JATAR and force him to bring them to TARA VONDREHLE. Getting mSIOMANE JOR out of the way, they are able to bring the rather weak Tara back with them. Second Week Adjusting to her life on mBetazed, SOLIS CASSICA finally opens up some to GHISLAIN VIOBAHN. She explains that he will get more affection and trust from her with honey then with his threats of violent or lack of interest. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) hears that Ghislain has a new slave and goes to see her. CASSICA explains about her position and is shocked when Onel gets angry and demands to know more information. Fourth Week Worried about what Onel was going to say to GHISLAIN VIOBAHN, SOLIS CASSICA attempts to be more attentive and useful. Ghislain feels like he knows what she is up to and takes her intimately for the first time. mMARGIANNE SAVOI seeks out CASSICA in hopes of teaching her more of the ropes. Cassica seems hesitant to learn and feels more trapped after the lessons. GHISLAIN comes in to find CASSICA once more upset but the girl totally opens up this time and explains she just wants to be loved. #08 August, 2399 #08 August, 2399 #08 August, 2399